Brownie Batter
by kateandharvey
Summary: Things between Niles and CC heat up a little while they bake brownies.


AN: Just a little something I thought of while making brownies earlier today... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nanny" or any of its characters.

**Brownie Batter**

**kateandharvey**

Turning around from the stove, Niles watched CC enter the room.

"Oh dear!" Niles exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Shut up, Niles!" She sharply replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"And just what has the Ice Queen so glum?" He sarcastically replied.

"Well," She began, walking over to the fridge to get a bottle ofwater,"Not that it really affects YOU, Merry Maid, but with Maxwell gone, I'm a little overloaded. People keep calling and calling, and complaining andd complaining..."

"Oh, poor little calf..." Niles patteded her head mockingly.

Shooing his hand away with a disgusted look, CC replied. "And just _what_ are _you_ doing?"

"_Actually_, for your information, _I'm_ making brownies."

Sheepishly she asked, "Could I help?"

He laughed deeply. "Sure Babcock, why not?"

She smiled brightly before asking, "Okay. How do we start?"

"You can start by getting me the ingredients listed here." He handed her the recipe, and she took it with glee.

Reading as she exited the room, she stopped and abruptly turned around. "Shortening? What the hell is shortening?"

He chuckled once again. "No need for crude language, Babcock. It's just butter. That's what we'll use."

She nodded, and left the room mumbling, "Then why don't they just say that? Why'd they have to be fancy?"

He chuckled, and finished getting all of the supplies out for their baking session.

Five minutes later as they were mixing, Niles and CC were laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you really did that as a kid!" CC looked at Niles with smile.

"I did." He nodded, "Honest. I really told Maxwell to get lost a few times, come to think of it."

"So you haven't always been the greatest buddies?" She asked.

He nodded, chuckling softly. "Oh no, absolutely not. We still have some horrid fights to this day!"

"Really?" She was genuinely shocked.

"Really." He nodded. Stirring the bowl, he asked. "Would you like a taste before I pour it in the pan?"

She nodded eagerly. He held out the spoon for her and she took it from his hands.

"Mmm!" She exclaimed, "That batter is amazing!"

He smiled, "It's my mother's recipe."

She nodded once again as Niles put the pan in the oven. "It's delicious!"

He looked at her lips as he turned around. "You've got a little batter right here, Miss Babcock." He indicated the spot on his on face.

She attempted to get it off and failed terribly.

"You missed it." He shook his head, and reached out to wipe it off.

After he'd wiped it off, CC grabbed his wrist before he could pull it away and licked the batter off of his finger.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

He smiled nervously. "Well, we've got about ten minutes before the brownies are done. That's enough time to chop up the peanuts."

"Chopping peanuts?" She asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, it's good, Miss Babcock! Trust me!" He exclaimed, pulling the peanuts out of the cupboard.

"All you have to do," He began to explain, pulling a peanut out of the bag and two knives. "Is cut each half of the peanut in half once. Then, you put the peanut in the jar." He cut his peanut, and put it in the jar between them.

She nodded, "Okay, I think I can handle that."

He smiled, "Here you are." He handed her the knife.

She smiled, and began chopping the nuts. A few minutes into chopping, CC cut her finger. "Ouch!" She exclaimed.

Setting his knife down on the counter immediately, Niles moved over to help her. "Are you alright, Miss Babcock?"

Holding her injured finger in her opposite hand, she winced out, "Yes, I think I'm alright."

"Let me see." He instructed.

Carefully, she unwrapped her finger. He tenderly held her hand, examining it closely. "I think it'll be alright, Miss Babcock. We'll

just bandage it up and you'll be good as new."

She smiled, "Thank you, Niles."

Niles opened the cupboard infront of him and pulled out a safety kit. He pulled out a bandage and some anti-bacterial liquid.

"Hold your hand out over the sink." He instructed.

She complied, and he told her just before he poured it on her injury, "This might sting just for a moment, but it's for your own good. You don't want to get an infection."

He poured it over her finger, and she winced in pain.

After a moment he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "It's over now. I'm ready to be bandaged up by Dr. Niles!" She joked.

He smiled, and applied the bandage to her finger.

"Thank you." She told him. And just then, the buzzer went off on the oven.

"Brownies are done." Niles stated, walking over to the oven with his oven mitt in hand.

He pulled the brownies out of the oven, and set them on the cooling rack on top of the counter. But not before burning himself.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" CC asked tenderly touching his arm, her face concerned and close to his.

"Well," Niles gulped, "It seems we're just a couple of klutzes."

CC smiled, "It would seem so." She replied in the same whispered voice, her eyes focused on his lips.

Slowly, they both leaned in and kissed softly.

Breaking away and licking her lips, CC smiled at him.

"What?" He asked, referring to he smile.

"You taste like brownie batter."

They both smiled at each other before once again leaning in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
